Killing angels? or Angel's killing!
by Anotheryaoifreak
Summary: Are the Angel attacking us, or Are we killing the Angels?.... what is an Angel in the first place.... they say you see an Angel when you die...why?
1. Prelude 1

Killing Angels? Or Angels Killing?

* * *

Goten: Staaaaaccyyyy puppy eyes can you do us a favor?  
Stacy: sigh depends.  
Goten: Weeeelll you see me and Trunks we're hungry for chicken last night.  
Stacy: yesss.... and?... GotenTrunks: .  
Stacy: Pleaze don't tell me you guys went to KFC.  
GotenTrunks: .  
Stacy: I'm not going to go there and get you some fucking chicken!! I'm buzy!  
GotenTrunks: bambi eyes  
Stacy: No way!! Ask your mothers!

* * *

PRELUDE  
  
Many years later, her world is over, her father died. A new life started.  
  
In the most beautiful field of flowers stood a black angel. Her eyes bleeding tears and she held, yet again, another one of her victims. "I'm sorry.." she whispered to the limbs of a young man "I didn't want them to hurt you" she finished. She dropped the body. Walking away in the forest, she had already forgotten his name...

* * *

"Mom!! Where are my shoes!!" yelled a young 15 year old girl, as she ran in the kitchen. Pan giggled at the youth and answered "On your brothers head."  
  
The teen looked at her confused and turned around to see her 3 year old brother playing with her black and red skater snickers. "Gimme that, Brat!" she yelled pulling the shoes out of his hands. The young boy started to cry, Pan picked up her son and smiled, "Now, Kendy, be nice to your brother" laughed the mother.  
  
"Seichi move!" the teen, once again, yelled. Her little brother's twin then jumped out of the way as she saw her sister boarding towards her on her skateboard. "Bye baby sis" she smiled to her sister in the doorway to then speed down the street.  
  
"Ken!" whispered a young guy that has been elbowing his friend for a few minutes. "I didn't do it!!" she yelled (again), when she woke up. "Son, you are right.. you did not talk, you were sleeping!" answered the teacher. "I'm sorry miss" stated the teen, with a male voice.  
  
The class being so boring the young girl, wearing male cloths, had every reason to fall asleep. Her friend noticing her excausted face wanted to cheer her up. Maybe what he saw could be interesting. He taped his finger on his desk a few times to get her attention, which worked perfectly, "Hey, I saw Sasa eyeing you when you were sleeping. I think he likes you.." he whispered to her. Kendy looked at him, "You serious?!" she yelled (again! fuck!!) falling off her chair.  
  
The teacher looked at her, "Yes Ken.. I swear, 62/8 7.75.." the teen sat back down and smiled, "I know that miss" she answered, again deepening her voice. "Ken.. we are talking about geometrics.." Kendy blushed, "Ohh.." "Sleeping again?" asked the teacher. The class, which oddly was only tall males, laughed and the bell rang.  
  
"That fucking hoe can never leave you alone, you gotta talk to her man" stated her friend once they arrived at their lockers. "Yeah, I know.. don't worry I will."  
  
"Ohh my gawd!!" yelled a crying young girl as she jumped on Kendy holding her tightly. "Itsuki! what's wrong?!" asked the burgundy haired guy standing beside Kendy. Kendy petted her friend's hair and closed her eyes. "I know.. I'm sorry.." she said. Itsuki pulled out of her friend embrace "It's not your fault hun, Noeru.." she turned to hold her other friend. Kendy looked at her friend, "Noeru.. it's about Akira.." Kendy closed her eyes, "your twin,.. He's dead" she finished, her eyes still closed. "What!?" yelled Noeru as his eyes watered, "Don't fool around about my brother that way Kenichi! He slept at your place, you guys are joking me!!" Noeru tried to convince himself.  
  
Kendy turned around, took a few steps and walk in the guys washroom, her hand hiding her black eyes. She sat down on one of the toilets and locked the door infront her. Bloody tears rolled down her eyes after she knew she was alone.  
  
"Kenichi!!" yelled the girls friend as he walked in angry. "You did this!!" he accused. Kendy looked up and yelled back "Yeah!! I'm going to kill my own boyfriend!!" she sarcasticly answered, with a girls voice.

* * *

A few weeks pass, the funerals done, the ashes gone. A new life starts.  
  
In the same beautiful field the same dark angel stood. Yet a childs body in her arms. A few bloody tears fell on the girls dead body. "Rest in peace sweetie..." she whispered. She dropped the body and walked away in the same direction as the last time she stood there. Once again to forget the name of her victim.

* * *

"Kendy!!" called another black winged angel, though he was a male. Kendy turned around and looked at him. "Why did you eliminated the male human Akira on your last mission, you know it wasn't your assignement, he was mine, I had to hunt down your assignement!" he said.  
  
Kendy looked at him, "Because I love him.." she stated, confidently walking towards him. "Love?.. we can't love humans!?" he yelled, confused. "I hate you Hirobe!!" she yelled her eyes watering with blood.  
  
He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I know you do, and yet you are mine.. gawd I wish you'd be the Ken I feel in love with. Not the pityfull female you are!!" he finished, he turned his back to her and walked away. "Follow the rules Kendy, I never want you to mess up again, Lady Emma did not apriciate it last time. You wouldn't want me to hurt you would you?" he asked walking away. He disapeared in the forest, and already he forgot his promissed one's name. Kendy turned and forgot his name also..

* * *

Pan smiled as she saw her daughter walking towards the house, from her kitchen window. "Basketball practice?" she asked, wondering why her daughter was late. "No, I went for a walk in the woods again" she answered her mothers unspoken question. "Again?" asked her mother, worried.  
  
"Yes!! Again!!" Kendy replied, angry.

* * *

"So are you going to ask Sasa out?" asked Noeru when he reached Kendy's locker. "No" answer the teen, empty. "You okay man?" he asked. "We have Basket practice" Kendy stated as she locked her locker.  
  
Kendy once again scored with ease, but her eyes and movement were so vague and dead that even the audience was surprise she could score 5 shoots with no problem. "Kenichi, I love the way you play, but you should have more motivation" Kendy looked at her coach. "Yes, Hirobe" she said, her voice empty.  
  
Noeru ran to his friend and smiled. "Rock on man, you kicked ass!" he stated as they walked towards the bench for a break. The black haired girl looked at her friend and shrugged "Whatever" she said. Kendy took a bottle of water and poured it on her head, cooling her hot skin.  
  
"Hey!" said a guy that sat down beside her. "Your pretty good" Kendy didn't even look at him, "Whatever" she told the boy. Noeru stared at the boy for a few second, "You're Ryûji Sasa" he finaly said. Kendy looked up at him and blushed, "Thanks" she answered to his compliment. "Do you want to play with me sometime?" he asked blushing. Kendy looked at him confused and asked "Why?" as coldly as Vegeta would.  
  
Sasa looked at the ground as his look sadened, "Never mind" he said as he stood to walk away. Kendy grabbed his hand and smiled, a first in a few days. "I mean, why would you want to play with me?" she asked. Sasa looked at her confused. "Well, just look at you, you're like the perfect player, yet you look like you're dead, when you jump to score you seem to be flying.. like a Dark.. a Dark angel, I would say" he stated. She looked at him with big eyes and dragged him in the guys changing room.

* * *

"How the hell do you know about that?!" she questioned him, afraid and with a female's high pitched voice. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. She smirked "Close your eyes" she whispered in his ear. The young man automaticaly closed his beautiful green eyes, smiling. Kendy ran and locked all the doors. Her body started to sparkle as she was lifted off the floor by a beautiful and magestic white angel. The female angel, lifting the young black haired girl, kissed Kendy on the cheek. The most wonderful feeling a creature can feel. "Lady Emma" Kendy whispered as her body darkened and tranformed into a spawn of the devil, a female spawn of the devil.  
  
Sasa's eyes had opened when the first surge of light appeared. His emotion confused at the sight of the angels. "Sasa.. This is Lady Emma, the Ice Queen" the girl answered the young man. Sasa looked at the two girls astonished.  
  
"Sasa.. I will have to kill you now.." she stated. Sasa's eyes went from wonder to fear. Kendy smiled, "No! You will live, but as one of mine" she closed her eyes. "I chose him Melady, make him mine." Lady Emma smiled to Kendy and nodded, she aproached the young man and stared at him in wonder. The blond youth backed up in fear as the creature aproached him.  
  
"Do not fear me human" said the angel with a soft voice. After reaching him, the mystical angel barely touched him with her beautiful lips. Her lips brushing his, he closed his eyes. The blond young man has never felt any feelings like the one he has just felt. In fact no human has..  
  
The black angel smiled as she approached the youth. "I claim you.." whispered Kendy.. Well the dark Kendy. She approached him and kissed him fully on the lips, her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. His hands ran up and down the sides of the girl. Both his mind and body felt confused. As a surge of power travelled through his body, mind and soul, he was unsure of what to do. "Nehmen Sie Ihren letzten Atem!" Lady Emma stated to the boy. Kendy stopped her lips assault on the young man and backed up to see her chosen one in his full new form.  
  
His eyes were now of the deepest empty black. His hair, long to his mid-back and black. Huge black feathered wings stood proudly on his back. Kendy was satisfied, she had chosen her forsaken. She had freed herself from her master.

* * *

"She did what?!" yelled the furious Hirobe to one of his new forsakens. The boy looked at him and nodded, "She forsakened her chosen."  
  
He was furious. She was his, even if he believed her male. She was his, even though he hated her. She was his, his one and only promissed one.

* * *

A few weeks pass, the mating done, the pain gone. A new life starts.  
  
"You are assigned to that girl.." Kendy smiled, she awaited for so long. Finaly she was the mentor. "Flirt with her" she stated. "What?!" asked Sasa. Kendy giggled, "You don't want to kill her infront of everyone" Sasa nodded, "Invite her out, tell her you want to show her you're garden.." Sasa laughed. "My garden!" he laughed harder. Kendy looked at him mad. "Your garden!" she stated.  
  
He walked up to the group of young girls. "Hey!" he said to one specific girl. "Hi!" she answered blushing. "What's your name?" she smiled. "I'm Chelsey Hine, and you are Ryûji Sasa, correct?" he looked at her and flashed her a handsome smile. The girl felt as if she was melting. "Yeah, d'you wanna go out tonight?" she smiled "Yeah! Where to?" she questionned. "My garden" he answered, trying to sound serious. Her eyes closed and reopened black. All black no white.. "Yes.." she answered, her voice empty. 


	2. Prelude 2

Killing Angels? Or Angels Killing?

* * *

Goten: Staaaaccyyy puppy eyes Mommy said she was buzy.  
Stacy: sigh I'm not going!  
GotenTrunks: sniffles  
Stacy: turns around and looks at them Go away!! Here's 10$ go to Subway, it's healthy!  
GotenTrunks: ...sweatdrop  
Stacy: Okay, I got.. counts money 50$... I'm not spending it all on you.  
GotenTrunks: .  
Stacy: flips her wallet upside down Take it all but leave me alone!! GotenTrunks: bambi eyes  
Stacy: I'm not driving you around!! Mairai!  
M. Trunks: appears in the doorway Sup?  
Stacy: Bring them to whatever restaurant!! I'm trying to work!

* * *

PRELUDE 2  
  
A few years pass, assignements done, lives are gone. The lady falls.  
  
"This is outrageous!!" Hirobe called out at their Lady's funeral. "An angel cannot die!! We are Immortal!!" he yelled out to the rest of the angels.  
  
Kendy stood in the front, her 2 students, Sasa and Noeru, following her act. "How dare you scream in melady's presents you discusting fool!!" she stated. Hirobe, being the first dark angel, stood by his mother side for so long. Kendy knew that none of them could feel his lost. Kendy was his first forsakened, loosing her hurt him alot. Loosing his mother must be worst.  
  
"She's dead!!" he answered to her harsh words. Kendy closed her eyes " You are correct but yet we shall respect her!!" she finished.  
  
Lady Emma was the only white angel, her dark angels did not know what to do anymore. Hirobe was sure that one of them would become the angel, and knowing he was her first born he believed he would be the chosen. What no one knew was that Kendy had killed her lady. The Ice queen assigned Kendy to kill her. _"I love you my child, please do not speak to my children about this incident, but take this gift. When confusion in the land becomes to much lift this as high as your arms reach while walking to my throne. Your throne."_

* * *

"I'm sorry Hirobe!! I am not aloud to explain this to any of you!! So please remain quiet!" Kendy kissed her forsakened on their heads and walked to the throne.  
  
Hirobe was insulted by her act, how dare she aproach his mothers seat. "You slut!! Stay away from my mothers throne!!" Kendy walked slowly towards the throne ignoring their words as they protested. All she wanted was to reach the throne, she took out a pendant. It was the necklase that her lady had given to her. It was all white, a ring of white gold holding a diamond cross. The beautiful piece of art was shining with the same white light Lady Emma did.  
  
Kendy closed her eyes, she knew what was happening. Her body shined with the brightess light. Her forsakened black wings doubled their size and her beautiful dark feathers fells to the floor. Her eyes closed as pain took over..

* * *

"Kendy!!" yelled Pan shaking her sleeping daughter. "Kendy!! Wake up!!" The young girls eyes flew open. Her eyes stared her mother's.  
  
"Mom!!" Kendy pulled herself up and hugged her mother tightly. "What's wrong baby girl, you're sweating and so cold" Kendy looked down at herself. Seeing her black hunting dress she panicked.  
  
Letting go of her mother, she stood. As she feared she was in the forsakened garden. Her assignement laying beside them unconcious yet living. "Mom what are you doing here?!" she asked, afraid.  
  
"You were gone for 2 weeks!!" someone said from behind Kendy. "And you really think I'm not going to look for you!!" Kendy smiled and turned around.  
  
Her eyes were closed, she walked towards him and huged him, "I'm sorry Noeru.." she stated, her eyes wetting. She knew she could not cry at a moment like this, her bloody tears would bring confusion to the other two who care about her.  
  
"Kendy Son!! What were you thinking? Worrying Pan like that!!" Kendy's eyes were still closed when she huged her grandfather. "I'm sorry Grampa Gohan."  
  
The young girl felt the tears falling out of her eyes when she held her grandfather. "Grandpa, can you bring me in the forest. I don't have the energy to walk and I want to be alone" whispered the young girl in Gohan ear.  
  
Gohan automaticaly lifted her up and walk away. "Only if you promis to be over at my place for supper so we can talk."  
  
Kendy smiled, and Gohan understood. Gohan placed her against a tree in the forest and flew off to tell the others about her plans for the day.

* * *

Sorry it was short!! But the next part would seem odd if I put it here... so I'll update the next chappy (since I already wrote it) in a few days.... I promis!!  
  
And I'm still sorry about what happenned with My Savior from M. Bulma... :(  
  
I'll write it once, I do not own the "DBZ" idea in this, nor the idea's I took from "Mint Na Bokura".. or anything from "Within Temptation".... what else?.. euuhhh.... I own Kendy!! Mouhahaha!!! She's from a story wrote by "Masenko" which is now mine!! So Kendy is mine!!! :D!!! I'm Kendy anyways!! :p! 


End file.
